He's Back
by RawrIMMAeatCHU
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after having killed Itachi, but he is seriously injured from the battle, when he returns to Konoha he meets with Narutowhat will happen? I only have two words merged as one, sasunaru


This is a random fan fic, me and my friend, Alyssa (also known as Tsuki in my future fics), wrote together over AIM. W were bored and felt like doing a sasunaru role play. I thought it was good enough to upload here.

We might add another chapter later on, but for now, enjoy! X3

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, age 15, slowly limped through the forest of Konoha. He hadn't seen his hometown for over two years, and even though he had chosen to live a life of vengence and power, he still felt a stong tie with his village of origin, and was compelled to see it, one last time.

Naruto Uzumaki, age 15, was doing what everyone knew him best for, slurping down tons of ramen at Ichiraku ramen. He looked as happy as can be, smiling like the idiot he is, but, he couldn't be as happy as everyone thought with out his best friend there. He had realy missed Sasuke ever since he went off to stay with Orochimaru, he just couldn't let it go.

Sasuke though about the only person that seemed to have any hope left in him: Naruto Uzumaki. He knew Sakura cared as well, but there seemed to be just... A radiating feeling coming from naruto, a sort of... determination, that didn't seem to want to rest. He smiled as he though of the first day they became genin.

Naruto put down the bowl of ramen he just ate and when Teuchi asked if he wanted another, he said 'no', it's not like he was full or anything, he just couldn't eat anymore. Memories of him and his best friend/enemy kept flooding through his mind. He still had hope that Sasuke would leave Orochimaru and forget about avenging his clan or killing his brother, he wanted Sasuke to come back to Konoha, so that everything could go back to the way it was before. After he paid for the ramen he ate, he started heading for the training grounds, he needed something to get Sasuke off of his mind.

Sasuke entered a clearing which just happened to be the training ground he was thinking about. He remembered how he was surpassed by Kakashi so easily, and how Sakura was scared out of her mind when she though Sasuke was decapitated. but what he remembered most of all, was how Naruto was the only one who didn't grab a bell, and ended up with nothing to eat. Sasuke sighed. Remembering all of these memories was hard for him, because he knew this life was soon going to be a memory itself.

Naruto entered the training grounds and saw somebody standing there, but the light was shining in his eyes, so he couldn't see if he recognized who it was, but he was wondering who would be in the training grounds today, everybody else was out on a mission.

Sasuke looked up, to see the one person he never thought he would see here again. Sasuke clenched his arm, which was bleeding quite a bit, as his eyes widened. " Na...ruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Sasuke...?" It couldn't be Sasuke, it couldn't! He never thought he'd see Sasuke here again. Why would he come back? "I-Is it realy you...Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to walk foward, but his legs wouldn't move another inch. Instead he fell flat on his face. he still couldn't believe who was standing just feet away from him. " damn...My body... won't move..."

Naruto was at Sasuke's side wwithin seconds and helped him get off of the ground and sit upright, "S-Sasuke? what happened to you...? and...what are you doing...here?" He couldn't understand what was going on, Sasuke was here, right next to him, the guy he'd been thinking about seconds ago and thought he would never see again, was sitting right in front of him.

Sasuke coughed up a bit of blood. " I... killed... him..." Sasuke said as he tried not to cry out in pain.

"Who?! Who did you kill?" Naruto asked, he was worried about Sasuke, he thought he should take him to Tsunade as soon as possible so he could be healed, but he was scared to do that, he knew for a fact that basicaly everyone in Konoha hates Sasuke right now for being a traitor to Konoha and going to Orochimaru.

" ...My brother... I've... taken my vengence..." Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto a smiled just barely. " Naruto, I'm glad I was able to see you... One last time..."

Naruto was confused and a little bit annoyed, "What does that mean?! You killed your brother! Now what?! That doesn't change anything! I'll still most likely never get to see you again if you leave! Why did you come back here...?" He was trying to fight back tears from flowing down his face when he remembered he wouldn't see Sasuke again after this.

" I... wanted to see... the village where I was raised one last time... That, and... I wanted to see you, Naruto...Naruto... I really wish it didn't have to end like this..." Sasuke realized that Orochimaru would start to look for him, he was gone for too long. He tried to move, but couldn't. Would it really end, right here, with no one watching but Naruto...?

"Sasuke...what do you mean by you wish it didnt have to end like this? Is it Orochimaru...? Or do you think your going to die here from your wounds?" Naruto couldn't force them back any longer, and the tears started to slowly fall down his face.

Sasuke knew he didn't have much time left. All he wanted to do, right at this moment, was go back in time, and tell his 12-year old self never to have walked right into Orochimaru's clutches. He had wished for so many things at this moment. He also thought about many things, mostly memories of the times before his training with Orochimaru began, memories of the happier time of his life. He then remebered the day when he and Naruto had fought, and all the things Naruto had said, and all the things he had said. At this time, so close to his death, he had finally realized: Naruto meant more to him than any friend he had before, Naruto was different. " Naruto... I..." Sasuke eyes slowly started to dilate, and his arms started to go limp.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping right next to Sasuke, thinking of what he should do, he didn't want Sasuke to die, or to go back to Orochimaru, he wanted Sasuke to stay here, with him. He wanted everything to go back the way it was, when they were twelve, before Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru, when they were still friends.

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran next to him. This was the last moment. The last moment he would ever see Naruto's or anyone's face ever again. Before he faded away from this world forever, he had to say just one thing, one thing that could possibly change Naruto's life forever. " Naruto... I... love..."

Tears were flooding down Naruto's face, Sasuke was about to die, he was using up the last of his energy to tell him something, but it wasn't coming out, Naruto wished he could understand, but he couldn't, "What, Sasuke? You love..? What? Who?"

Tears started flowing down Sasuke face as he tried to stay upright. " I...Love...You..."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sasuke..." he had always thought of Sasuke as his closest friend, even if they did fight alot, he always noticed something about Sasuke, something different than anyone else, he never realy payed attention to that...but, as Sasuke was laying here, right in front of him, about to die, he realized after Sasuke muttered those three words, what that was, "Sasuke..I..l-love you, too..."

* * *

Like I said at the begining, I might add another chapter to this, if you want to, please review and tell me if I should. But, for now, it's complete!


End file.
